


Caught

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Bingo [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angel Dean Winchester, Angels, ArchAngel Michael - Freeform, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Mating Season, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Top Michael (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: It was mating season in Heaven, and while Michael knew it was his duty to chase down as many Omegas as he could, sometimes it was more about intense pleasure than helping the Host thrive.
Relationships: Dean/Others, Michael/Dean Winchester
Series: Crow's Bingo [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295396
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Crow’s Bingo Square: Wings  
> ABO Bingo Square: Alpha/Alpha

Stretching his strong wings to their greatest width, Michael watched the sunlight reflect from his feathers of polished silver dipped in darkest blue. 

The archangel was feeling restless, but that was normal during the mating season. 

His whole body was focused and driven by the instincts to chase and catch the Omega angels dancing in the skies only to mate them until he could feel a spark of his grace take root in the Omega. A new angel would be born soon, and the Host would grow strong and thrive on executing their Father’s divine orders.

However, it didn’t matter that Michael had already mounted several Omegas, only Lucifer managed to catch more, but Michael knew his brother’s real intent. The Morningstar wanted to impress a particular Omega with his strength and endurance. 

Michael really hoped his brother would be successful in his pursuit, but right now, Michael had to take care of an irritating itch under his own skin, and he already knew how he would take care of it.

Beating his wings until he was flying high about everyone else, he was nothing but a dark yet shiny shadow against the blue sky and bright sun. 

Looking down, Michael scanned the skies for something that called to him, that made the itch turn interested into what the archangel had spotted. 

He had been searching the skies for half an hour, and he was about to chase the next Omega that would cross his flight when his eyes fell beautiful coloured and strong wings.

For the most prominent part, the angel’s wings were of a vibrant jade green except for the primaries which looked their Father had taken his brush and spread a dark red colour, almost like blood, over the green. 

The itch under Michael’s skin turned worse the longer he watched the angel fly because this one was perfect for soothing whatever was irritating the archangel.

Perfect and...Alpha.

Waiting for the other Alpha to let go of the Omega, Michael collapsed his wings the instant the Alpha was flapping his wings to bring himself back to a higher position to dive for the next Omega. 

Angels, Omegas and Alphas alike, startled out of the archangel’s way, and Michael was nothing but silver lighting in the sky...before he reached the Alpha he had chosen. A part of his mind, the part that wasn’t in a mating season, introduced haze, remembered the angel’s name, Dean, but it didn’t matter at the moment.

Michael wrapped his wings around Dean and forced the other Alpha to collapse his wings and together, they tumbled down with the ground coming closer dangerously fast.

Dean struggled, as would any Alpha who found himself caught by another Alpha, especially by an archangel, but Michael had Dean where he wanted the other Alpha.

Moments before Michael had to spread his wings and grace to protect them from the impact when they crash-landed, Michael buried his already hard cock in Dean’s incredibly tight heat.

Moaning at the pleasure of the tight heat of an Alpha around his cock, Michael spread his wings and pushed Dean down his front now that they had crash-landed. 

Dean tried to buck Michael off, but Michael was an archangel and held the struggling Alpha down until instincts forced Dean to submit to the stronger angel. 

Panting, Michael lifted Dean up by the hips to allow him to thrust in deep while Dean moaned and shivered when Michael’s thrusts forced him to orgasm. 

Howling at the added tightness, Michael had troubling pushing his growing knot into Dean’s heat. 

While Michael could feel his orgasm rising, he felt the eyes of others on them. 

An Alpha getting ripped out of the sky only to be mounted by another Alpha could set a chain-reaction into motion, and other Alpha would feel drawn to the place where the Alpha went down. 

Grunting, Michael had to hold on tight on his grace when his knot popped and bound him to Dean while he pumped his release into the pliant Alpha. 

Every new wave of his orgasm made Michael shiver, and he looked at the number of Alphas gathering around the crate their crash-landing had caused. 

Neither of them dare to approach the still connected Alphas at the center of the crate but the second Michael’s knot went down and would fly off, Dean would find himself in the company of more Alphas until he would be lucent enough to fly off again. Until then, Alpha after Alpha would mount him.

Nothing unusual during mating season but not something an Alpha was proud of. 

Minutes later, when Michael’s knot went down, the archangel got up and stretched his wings several times before he pushed himself back in the skies.

Looking down, he saw wings of green and red still on the ground with growing numbers of Alphas gathering around the crate while the next Alpha had already taken Michael’s spot.

Wings of deepest black against the light blue of the sky and Michael set off to chase fast Omega with the dark wings. 

The itch was scratched after he caught himself an Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
